Legolas y Tauriel Vol III
by Denileprincess
Summary: -Que ocurre?- Inquirió Tauriel.- Esa bruja intenta turbar mi mente.- -¿Nalyë?/Como?- Con lo único que puede- Le respondió el mirándola a los ojos con intensidad. Tercera Entrega de esta pareja. ¿Que nuevos peligros enfrentaran?, lo impensable ocurrirá para probar el amor de los elfos silvanos. Thranduil protegerá a su hijo como nunca lo hizo y Tauriel probara su sangre guerrera.
1. Chapter 1

_Cruzare los montes,_

_los ríos, los valles_

_por irte a encontrar_

_salvaría tormentas, ciclones, dragones_

_sin exagerar..._

_por poder mirarme en tus ojos bonitos_

_y vivir la gloria de estar a tu lado_

_porque en mi ya siento que te necesito_

_que me he enamorado..._

_._

_Por asegurar la sonrisa de tu alma_

_buscando equidad_

_yo podría empeñar lo mas caro_

_que tengo que es mi libertad_

_y si un día glorioso en tus brazos acabo_

_que felicidad..._

* * *

><p><strong>LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL VOL.3<strong>

**.**

**PROLOGO**

**.**

El rey habia muerto.

Lo habian asesinado. Thorin escudo de Roble, y su sobrino Kili, el unico vivo para continuar con su liaje era Fili. Hijo de Dis, hermana de Thorin, el peso de la corona caeria sobre el.

La guerra continuo,hasta que estuvo muerto cada orco que Kili habia invocado con el anillo. El anillo yacia aun en el cuerpo de Kili, su hermano lo sabia, Gandalf y los demas en su premura por escapar lo habian olvidado. El debia repuerarlo, para entregarlo y que este fuera destruido. Tomo el anillo del dedo de su hermano y lo guardo en sus ropas. Dejo ir a Thranduil y Elrond con sus ejercitos semi integros despues de la batalla, no eran bienvenidos en su reino, pero tampoco habian sido culpables de nada. Ambos venian por sus hijos, y el lo entendia, su hermano en sus ultimos dias de vida causo muchos problemas.

Balin, Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur y Bombur estaban desconsolados, Fili mintio, dio que un orco habia sesinado a Thorin, no queria manchar la reputacion de Kili.

¡Mahal Khama Ma Athhôrizu! . Mahal bendiga al nuevo Rey.

Se construyeron de oro estatuas de Thorin y Kili que flanqueaban el trono de Fili con valor y gallardia...como si estuvieran ahi, eso no le permitía olvidar, el porque el se encontraba coronado Rey. Y tampoco había olvidado que volvería a ver a Gandalf y tal vez, a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

**.**

Habían llegado ya a Rivendell. Exhaustos, sin atreverse a vaticinar que seria del mañana, por lo pronto tenían el hoy. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Athael, el mayor de sus hijos, quien los miro con alegría.

-Athael, donde están Lerien y Mithel?- Pregunto Tauriel.

-He venido a buscarlos, Mallo tulalyë? /De donde vienen?, mis hermanos y yo estábamos preocupados los he dejado a cargo pues que mi abuelo se fue a por ustedes.-Respondió su hijo.

Gandalf y Bilbo se sentaron en una banca labrada al borde del final del abierto a contemplar las cascadas y fumar tabaco, estaban exhaustos pero eran esos momentos al final del casi perder la vida, donde ellos le volvían a dar sentido a todo y extrañaban la comarca.

Legolas y su hijo se abrazaron con fuerza, eran de la misma estatura, la cabellera de Athael era castaña, sus ojos eran hierba como los de su madre, pero sus facciones eran las mismas de su abuelo, quien al verlo por primera vez enmudecio unos instantes antes de hacer una reverencia y presentarse. Athael supo en esos intantes que su abuelo lo amaba. Thranduil no había querido decir porque fue a buscar a sus padres ni quiso que lo acompañasen, Athael sospechaba que estaba intentando guardarle de alguna pena.

Poco tardaron en llegar Thranduil y Elrond, a Thranduil le extraño ver a su nieto pero no hizo menor comentario.

-Debemos irnos- Dijo Legolas.

-Que ha sido del anillo de poder?- Respondió Elrond.

Todos se tensaron ante la mención y el recuerdo de que evidentemente lo habían olvidado.

-Athael, ve a prepapar los caballos- Dijo Tauriel, quien no deseaba involucrar a su hijo. El hizo caso, pero no pudo evitar mirar el vestido de gala de su madre y lo manchado que estaba por correr en el bosque, desvió la vista y se marcho.

-¿No lo tomaste? -Le dijo Bilbo a Gandalf.

-Tu debiste tomarlo, eres tu el saqueador.-

-¡Lo olvidaste! ¡No puedo creerlo!-

-¡Tu lo olvidaste! ¡Señor Bolson!-

-Es suficiente.-Dijo Thranduil cortante.- Debe de tenerlo el enano, aquel que sera proclamado nuevo Rey-

- Debo ir a por el, Fili es razonable.- Respondio Gandalf.

-En esta ocasión no te acompañaremos Mithrandir, no deseo volver a esas tierras jamas.- Dijo Legolas cortante.

- Discúlpanos Gandalf pero estamos ansiosos de ver a nuestro hijo en Gondor, si nos esperas unos días...- Comenzaba a decir Aragorn.

-Yo iré contigo.- Dijo Bilbo.

Todos le sonrieron al Hobbit, y ambos partieron a Erebor...de nuevo.

Aragorn observo a Arwen y Elrond abrazarse y suspiro.

-Su encomienda era traer el anillo- Le dijo Elrond con severidad.

-Se arriesgo mucho y pasamos por innumerables peligros, se recupero a la reina Tauriel, esa era la prioridad.-

-El bien de la tierra media esta por encima de...-

-Ella es para mi mas valiosa que todo, ademas, Uilelya yéva muin/ el anillo ya no esta oculto- Dijo Legolas tajante.

-No discutas con el sobre ese asunto, te retirara la palabra, es obstinado en su pensamiento- Aconsejo Thranduil a Elrond.

Thranduil y Legolas se despidieron de Elrond y Aragorn estrechando brazos, las reinas se fundieron en un abrazo y se hicieron promesas de volver a verse...pronto.

Al partir, de las sombras del salón emergió Lady Galadriel, se coloco frente a Legolas y este la observo con disgusto. Ella le susurro a su conciencia:

-Quizá tu temor radique en saber en tu corazón, que ella no sera tuya siempre, Ala arin yéva vinya ré/ Su tiempo juntos vera su fin.-

-Meralyë matië? Quien eres tu para decir eso? Ese día nunca llegara, solo lo anticipara la muerte y espero cortar su garganta antes.-

Atahel, y Tauriel estaban sobre un caballo, la guardia de Athael que eran cuatro elfos silvanos mas, Thranduil sobre un arce que Elrond le obsequio, Legolas bajo la escalinata y subió al suyo, alando las riendas con fuerza, fue seguido por los demas.

-Que ocurre?- Inquirió Tauriel alcanzándolo.

- Esa bruja intenta turbar mi mente.-

-¿Nalyë? / Como?

- Con lo único que puede- Le respondió el mirándola a los ojos con intensidad.

- Ilya melmenyanen / Yo Te amo-

Legolas cerro los ojos, Tauriel acerco su caballo, tomo los hombros del rubio y lo acerco a ella, lo beso con decisión, el le correspondió con entrega, conteniendo el aire,los dos fundiéndose cómplices de su amor, el la rodeo con sus brazos, se separaron breve mente, Legolas respiro espesamente y le dijo: - Ilya melmenyanen órenyallo- /Yo te amo con Todo mi Corazón-

Volvieron a besarse con pasión, sin mañana, sin miedos, sin cordura, sin limites, era una lucha feroz, de quien amaba mas, y de demostrarlo. Solo con un beso.

_¿Por qué estamos aquí _

_hablando de nosotros dos? _

...

_ ¿quién fue que me enamoró? _

_¡Tú y yo!_

_vamos navegando sin dirección _

_remando en tormentas y sin temor _

_haciendo islas de sal y sol. _

_Logramos construir _

_un universo de cristal _

_si damos este beso _

_no se tiene que derrumbar. _

_¡Siempre juntos!_

_Tú y yo _

_heridos temiendo la solución _

_sabiéndonos cómplices con temor _

_de nunca ser tú y yo _

_oh, oh, _

_¿Por qué estamos aquí? _

_¿Qué es lo que necesitas ver? _

_Si hay tanto que sentir _

_¿qué nos tiene que convencer? _

* * *

><p><em>Hola, Hola! Happy New Year! Les deseo a todos un excelente 2015, lleno de alegrias, salud y abundancia! Que les ha parecido mi regalo?<em>

_Espero sus comentarios, ¿que les ha parecido? Que villano les gustaría? Ideas?! Yo tengo algunas pero tomo sugerencias._

_La letra del final es de Thalia "Tu y yo" , Disco Amore del principio "Eso y mas", de Joan Sebastian. No copyright intended._

_Gracias especiales a mis reviewers del Vol 2. _

_ : Total de acuerdo contigo en TODO. Un abrazo! Feliz año nuevo!_

_Tiva-Forever-08: Muchas gracias linda, yo tambien guardo esperanzas, aqui esta el 3er Vol. Que te ha parecido? Un abrazo! Feliz año nuevo!_

_AguusDempsey: Oh yo tambien he amado la peli, la mejor de las 3 para mi tambien, casi completa ya sabeis con excepcion del final de mi pareja del alma, Toda la razon, Legolas sobrepaso mis expecativas, asi o mas gallardo y amoroso! Jackson ingrato y cruel! Oh si, mucho que comentar de la relacion de Legolas y su padre, como dices no se fue tan enojado pero Legolas lo abandono por el dolor supongo yo, que triste y que fuerte!, Y de Tauriel...puedes quitarme ese dolor? Osea...le esta pidiendo que la mate? ..0o0...como? Creo tambien que debio volver con Legolas que casi lo asesinan por salvarla a ella, osea cero y ya iba un enano. Lo merecia, Legolas lo merecia todo._

_Si, yo tambien adoro a Bilbo, y su relacion con Gandalf, Bardo, Fili Y Kili me fueron enternecedores, Thranduil es de amarse con todo y ese caracter, guapisimo!_

_Me ha encantado tu review, como siempre, me haces el dia! Te adoro, un abrazo!Besos!y Feliz año nuevo!_

_Caro Uchiha: Tienes razon Smaug se merecia una muerte mas...digna nose, Thorin es un personaje complejo como bello y triste, he escrito sobre el en un reto (Ered Luin) Y ahi lo comprendi, me ha agarrado el corazon. Si, ese Jackson como que no le importa mucho la cronologia de Tolkien, si Legolas increible, supero todo lo que habia pensado que podia ser de romantico, un beso, un beso, una caricia entre ellos, era...pedir mucho Jackson! Gracias x tu review :D, Un abrazo! Feliz año nuevo!_

_LegolasyTauriel: si, eso me rompio el corazon, con ganas de entrar a la pantalla, tomar a Tauriel por el brazo y decirle, anda sigue a Legolas, ve por el no lo dejes ir, aqui esta el 3er Vol. Que te ha parecido? Un abrazo! Feliz año nuevo! , _

_Marysun: Hola linda, pues nunca he contemplado esa idea, si tengo mas requests al respecto lo considerare, aunque me seria muuuuy dicifil porque yo siempre la he visto con abrazo! Feliz año nuevo! ,_

_vanessa y aylu, he aqui el tercer volumen, lo prometido esta cumplido, Que les ha parecido? Abrazos! Feliz año nuevo!_

_._

_No puedo evitar recomendar para quien es fan de esta pareja mis one shoots, Mas Amaneceres, Ire La Lis (Deseo sin Miel) y Ered Luin. Son cortos pero deliciosos, como 1 buen postre, espero les den una pasada que se os fascinaran y me obsequien su distinguido comentario. _

_Estoy trabajando en un final alternativo de la ultima peli, para los que nos quedamos con ganas de un final: Legolas Y Tauriel. Que opinais?_


	2. Chapter 2

**LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL VOL 3**

* * *

><p><strong>LA PROMESA DE THRANDUIL<strong>

* * *

><p>El reino del bosque se regocijo con la llegada de sus reyes de nuevo.<p>

Legolas llevaba media sonrisa en el rostro, y fue con Tauriel a cambiarse, su padre tomo el trono, casi de inmediato, aun llevaba su armadura de batalla, pero el solo se cambiaría hasta el anochecer, el trono no debía estar vacio.

Los días siguientes fueron de paz y calma, Tauriel en ocasiones salia a montar con sus hijos Lerien, Athael y Mithel. Mientras Legolas charlaba con su padre sobre el comercio con la ciudad del lago y como reinarían en adelante, a pesar de todo, Thranduil noto a su hijo intranquilo por la partida de su compañera. A pesar de los años y los momentos difíciles Legolas lo seguía sorprendiendo con el amor que le profesaba a Tauriel, era...Magnifico y enorme, así amaban ellos, con todo su corazón, con todo su espíritu, con toda su luz, con toda su alma y solo una vez, no debía sorprenderse, el amo a su madre hasta su muerte y aun después, todavía la soñaba despierto y por las noches la tristeza se acercaba.

Añoraba el dia en el que se reencontraría con ella para decirle -Cumpli mi promesa, cuide de Legolas, es un elfo Guerrero y Rey, es bueno y es noble.- para verla sonreír y abrirle los brazos, y como estos se iluminarían contra la luz cual gemas blancas de estrella, casi nublando su vista, casi imposible de verla, percibir su suave y dulce aroma inundar el aire, antes espeso, ahora fluido, el se fundiría en ese abrazo como el metal se funde con el fuego al formar la mas brillante y fuerte de las espadas, y la gloria de sentirla cerca regresaría, la amargura por fin y para siempre...

Porque el, jamas olvidaría la promesa que le hizo ese fatídico día en que ella moriría, porque no había momento en que no se atormentara cual orco al inocente en Mordor, reprochándose el haber llevado a su esposa ese día a la guerra, Maldita guerra, Maldito día y Maldito el, maldito el mundo que seguiría existiendo sin ella en el, si...el estaba vivo, pero se sentía muerto. -Cuida de Legolas- Le dijo ella en un susurro pre Mortem, en un ruego, en una suplica, porque conocía a Thranduil y como este la amaba, sabia que el se acercaría a la tristeza para abrazarla hasta que su luz se extinguiera, y su hijo, su pequeño inocente quedaria solo ante el mundo, sin padres, sin guía, sin ejemplo y sin protección y eso era mucho peor que morir. Thranduil la miro con dolor.

-Prometemelo- Volvió a decir ella.

El bajo el rostro y volvió a mirarla. -Lo haré, lo que el sea fuerte, hasta que el sea Rey. Por mi vida.-

Ella sonrió, por ultima vez, y murió.

Y Thranduil lloro como un niño abrazando su cuerpo, sin consuelo, sin lagrimas que fueran suficientes.

.

.

.

En Erebor, Gandalf y Bilbo llegaron al reino bajo la montaña, al reino de Fili, sobrino de Thorin, Hijo de Durin.

Su recibimiento fue cálido, amable y hospitalario, Balin el enano mas sabio, fue quien se encargo de ellos todo el tiempo.

Estaban sentados en una larga mesa en las cocinas, la comida y bebida era abundante, y ellos estaban hambrientos por el camino.

-Y dime Balin, como es Fili como Rey?-

-Es un buen Rey, parece que sobre sus venas no corre la maldición del oro, no lo deslumbra... y convive mucho con nosotros que somos su corte, pero creo que lo atormenta la muerte de Kili, y la de Thorin.-

Bilbo y Gandalf se miraron de reojo con complicidad y fugazmente.

Balin continuo:- Pero hay algo mas, esta de luto, naturalmente, ¡El reino entero lo esta! pero, el, esta ademas muy pensativo...mantiene la habitación de Kili intocable, como un templo, es bastante tétrico, pero nadie se atreve a contrariarlo.-

-Podemos verlo?-

-Por supuesto. Su visita, se, que lo hará feliz.-

-Donde esta?-

-Donde siempre, si no esta en el trono, esta en el Salón de los ancestros.-

Y ahi fueron. Fili los vio desde que entraron al nuevo y reconstruido Salón de los ancestros, enorme y lujoso, era un lugar donde se rendía honor a su linaje.

Fili les sonrió genuinamente, abrió los brazos y abrazo a Bilbo y a Gandalf al mismo tiempo.

-Bienvenido Señor Bolsón y Gandalf el gris.-

Su melena rubia ceniza trenzada en los bordes aun, sobre su cabeza una corona de grueso oro y metal, de cortes geométricos que le flanqueaba también los ojos azules. Llevaba una capa hasta el suelo adornada en los hombros con piel de zorro.

-¿Como estas Fili?- Pregunto Bilbo

A Fili casi se le congelo la sonrisa. - Estoy...abrumado. Jamas pensé ni quise esto...pensé que Kili viviría, que se repondría, lo extraño cada día, muchísimo, pero me atormenta su recuerdo, su final.-

-No te lamentes mas, Fili, aun tu preservas el linaje de Thorin, el seria feliz. Ahora debes continuar con el, casarte, engendrar y ser feliz.-

Bilbo noto que a Fili por alguna razón las palabras de Gandalf lo incomodaron.

-¿Han venido solos?-

-Naturalmente.-

Y la decepción en sus ojos era evidente.

-¡Líbrenme de la testarudez de los enanos!, ¡¿Que no has tenido suficiente muerte y destrucción?! Esa criatura esta prohibida para ti, tienes a toda la tierra media para escoger.-

Bilbo miraba de Gandalf a Fili y de Fili a Gandalf con confusión.

.

.

A Gondor y su castillo blanco llego Eowyn de Rohan, con su hermano Eomer iban a preguntar al Rey Aragorn por el destino del anillo de poder.

* * *

><p><em>El fic del final alternativo a la peli de LA BATALLA DE LOS 5 EJERCITOS estara en el fic "IRE LA LIS- DESEO SIN MIEL". Esperenlo muuuuy pronto, que opinan de este cap? Besos!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL VOL 3**

**CAPITULO 3**

* * *

><p>Eomer y Eowin llegaron a las puertas del reino de Gondor, Arwen los contemplo sentada al trono, vio en ellos la similitud y complicidad que tienen todos los hermanos, una energia pura y simetrica, como se la noto a Fili y Kili cuando eran felices, ambos de cabellera besada por el sol como su padre, ambos de mirada fuerte y profunda, con ojos que te pueden tocar el alma y al mismo tiempo devorarla. Entonces la reina blanca de Gondor tambien recordo como Eowyn casi se sienta en su trono, en su lugar, intento poner el amargo pensamiento a un lado.<p>

-Saludos Aragorn, se dice que el anillo de poder ha vuelto a salir a la luz, nuestro padre nos ha contado las historias que son mas antiguas que nuestro tiempo, y del peligro inminente que ello implicaria- Dijo Eomer con preocupacion y semblante serio. Portaba una armadura pesada y compleja.

Eowyn y Arwen se miraron fugazmente, cortesmente. Aragorn inclino el rostro y asi lo hicieron tambien los hermanos principes de Rohan.

-Es verdad Eomer, el anillo ha resurgido y estuvo a punto de terminar en manos equivocadas, justamente Gandalf ha ido a su encuentro para poder llevarlo a la montaña de fuego.-

-¿Un mago gris? Respeto a Gandalf pero solo no podra con la tarea.-

-Es cierto, si no regresa en 2 dias iremos a su busqueda-

-Que tiene que ver la guerra entre elfos y enanos en Erebor con el anillo?-

-Estais bien informado.-

Eomer solo sonrio.

-Todo,pero fue solucionado.-

-Dicen que no es asi, que la muerte de los hijos de Durin no termino con la maldad de ese reino.-

-Ha terminado, la muerte y destruccion seran dejados de lado.-

- El ultimo del linaje de Thorin no dejara a la reina Silvana, hasta entonces no terminara.-

Aragorn lo miro con mala cara. -No habra sangre suficiente que el Rey silvano pueda derramar por evitarlo.-

-Hemos venido a unirnos a la tarea de vender la maldad que contiene el anillo.- Intervino Eowyn para terminar la tension.

-Sean bienvenidos.- Le respondio Arwen. Y ahora Aragorn y Eomer guardaron silencio.

.

.

.

Fili sonrio a Gandalf pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos.

-Mi amigo Gandalf me has malinterpretado.-

-Espero por tu bien y el de este reino que asi sea, terminada la labor del anillo regresare a velar por tu buen matrimonio Fili.-

Fili solto una carcajada.

-Yo no soy obsesivo como mi hermano, tampoco estoy loco como mi tio, pero a todas las criaturas Gandalf ... se les tiene permitido soñar.-

Entonces Bilbo comprendio todo, y puso los ojos en blanco, aunque no pudo evitar sentir pesar por el enano Rey Fili.

-Espero que solo quede en un sueño.- Le reprendio Gandalf.

-Quedara...antes no entendia las palabras y el deseo de mi hermano y ahora siento que es de sus herencias la mas cruel..._ella esta muy lejos, ella camina en el cielo a la altura de la luna y brilla como luz de estrella_.-

Gandalf y Bilbo enmudecieron.

-¿Cuando?-

-Ni yo mismo se. Fue tarde cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentia.-

-Entrégame el anillo.-

Fili busco entre sus gruesas ropas y dudo en extender la mano al mago, susurros en lengua negra comenzaron a invadir su mente.

-Esto es lo que ella quiere Fili, tambien lo hubiera querido tu hermano.- Intervino Bilbo.

Fili entonces extendio la mano a Gandalf y en entrego el anillo sobre la palma de su mano.

-Entregue todo por poder dartelo Gandalf.- Le dijo Fili lleno de tristeza, una que era casi impropia de el, y que era completamente cierto.

Gandalf se enternecio por la dureza y sinceridad de Fili y le palmeo el hombro.

El mago gris y el hobbit abandonaron Erebor esa tarde.Y a la montaña la bordeo un halo naranja de victoria, una conseguida a base de dolor, sangre y sacrificio pero finalmente victoria.

.

.

.

Aragorn camino al borde de la torre mas alta, ato un mensaje a la para de un ave que volo al reino elfo silvano.

Y desde ahi pudo notar que en un corsel blanco inmaculado llego cabalgando Gandalf y Bilbo. Sonrio y regreso a la sala del trono.

El capitan de Aragorn Eomir, noto la belleza de la princesa de Rohan desde que la vio bajar de su caballo y se maravillo con su esencia fina y guerrera. Para Arwen no fue desapercibido y una sonrisa de dibujo en los labios.

Gandalf el Gris entro a la sala del trono con su pequeño acompañante, Aragorn apenas llego a tiempo para su encuentro, lo abrazo con calidez y estrecho la mano de Bilbo, Eomer a la distancia contemplo la escena.

-Legolas estara feliz y en paz con la notica- Le dijo Aragorn.

-El Rey Silvano estara complacido pero temo por que la paz sea duradera-

-Porque?-Pregunto Aragorn lleno de preocupacion.

Arwen se levanto del trono.

-Fili sigue los pasos de KIli, esta enamorado de Tauriel.- Intervino Bilbo.

-¡Yo se los he advertido!- Grito Eomer.

-No, no, no los enanos son buenos, el amor de Fili es idilico, no obsesivo, nos entrego el anillo.- Le reprendio Bilbo.

-No compartas esto con Legolas Bilbo, Gandalf tiene razon, le robaras la paz.- Agrego Aragorn.

.

.

.

En el reino del bosque.

Un ave entro a vuelo abierto y se poso en el borde del trono, Legolas la reconocio como de Erebor y tomo el pequeño pergamino.

-Tengo visitas de Rohan. Gandalf fue a por el anillo con Bilbo. ¡Eres feliz?-

Legolas sonrio imaginando lo incomodo que se sentiría Aragorn junto a los hermanos rubios despues de su compromiso roto con Eowyn.

-¿A que fueron? ¿Gandalf ha regresado ya? _Ocólien sina pitya_/La luz embarga mi vida. -

.

.

Por la noche viento nuevo soplo en Gondor, un viento de transtorno y maldad, un viento que solo el anillo podia propiciar, intentaba regresar a su amo Sauron, en el interior de los pasillos blancos pies descalzos comenzaron a dejar su rastro, pies de un buscador, de un maestro del engaño y la ambicion, de un recien sumado a la maldad, del mago Blanco Saruman.

* * *

><p><em>A que no se esperaban este villano? Me encanta sorprenderos, este volumen estara de infarto! Se los digo dese ya puro sentimentalismo y romance! <em>

_Los quiero mucho, un calido abrazo y que me sentare a esperar sus reviews que tanto adoro!_

_Oh muchas gracias a Guest y Aily :D, ESA ES LA IDEA. GRACIAS X SU REVIEW_

_vanesa: Oh yo tambien esa parte me mato_

_thebostonavenger: Vaya, muchas gracias,._

_Caro Uchiha: jajajaj, es verdad, son necios, muchas gracias, dime ya le diste una pasada al final alternativo? Un beso!_

_AguusDempsey: Oh si yo tambien siento que no puedo tener suficiente de esta pareja linda, gracias x tus buenos deseos linda, te deseo tambien un excelente año, concuerdo en todo contigo! Que te va pareciendo el desarrollo del final alternativo? Huggs and Kisses!_

_Legolasytauriel: HOli, dime te gusto? ya le diste una pasada al final alternativo? beso!_


	4. Chapter 4

El anillo habia sido robado.

Gandalf no se percato de la presencia del que alguna vez fue su mentor, el mago blanco. Pero Saruman habia sido habil el anillo fue reemplazado por una copia falsa, un simple anillo de oro al que formaron inscripciones finas similares, hechas por un maestro joyero enano en tortura. Tardarian en notarlo, porque nadie se atrevia a portarlo.

_-Si Gandalf llego con el anillo, partiremos a la montaña de fuego para extinguir la amenaza.¿Vendras?-_

Legolas estrujo el pergamino en el puño. Tauriel no dudaria, ella querria acudir, pero el temor por las amenazas vividas estaban latentes en el. El peligro habia muerto, el lo habia matado, la bruja Galadriel mentia, el no, nunca perderia a Tauriel. Una mano palida cogio su mano y deshizo el puño hecho con frustracion, era ella, por supuesto.

-Legolas, que ocurre?-

El no necesito responer, ella leyo la nota.

-Debemos ir. Terminemos con la amenaza que siembra sombra en esta tierra.-

Legolas asintio. -Partiremos mañana.-

Respondió el pergamino de Aragorn y se fueron a caminar en el abrazo de la noche, cenaron con sus hijos y Thranduil, el mas fino de los vinos fue degustado, aquel que emborracho a sus guardias en la fuga de los enanos, cenaron carne de la caza de hoy, en cada brindis los dedos de Legolas rozaban con intención los de su reina, siempre se sentaban lo mas cerca que podían e intercambiaban miradas complices y medias sonrisas, Thranduil ocasionalmente ponía los ojos en blanco o se acomodaba en su asiento incomodo y charlaba con sus nietos de tácticas de batalla.

A pesar de todo, ellos admiraban a su abuelo, Mithel tenia la melena rubia como su padre y abuelo, sus razgos eran finos como los de su madre, con una mirada podía proyectar tosa su nobleza, Lerien y era del perfil mas masculino, fuerte y orgulloso, también rubio.

Se retiraron a sus aposentos, con el pretexto de acudir al reguardo de caballos, Thranduil mando a Rohan por caballos para sus nietos, y deseaba entregarselos, era a lado de ellos, cuando Legolas y Tauriel ocasionalmente lo miraban sonreir, le habian devuelto vida.

Los reyes tomados de la mano caminaron hasta casi la frontera, sobre el punto mas alto del final de su fortaleza, observaron el brillo de la luna y extendieron los brazos al roció que el viento cargaba en esas noches, ahi, antes de la media noche contemplaron a las estrellas.

Legolas volteo su mirada hacia ella y le dejo ver en sus ojos lo mucho que la amaba. Tauriel le sujeto los brazos y se besaron, de ellos se desprendio un brillo tan suave como etéreo, tan puro como casi cegador. Ese era amor elfico, juntos eran mas fuertes, su vida seria mas larga, sus fuerzas serian mas grandes.

En el beso, se escapo un suspiro, un suspiro que liberaba presión y los entregaba a la paz que ahora habitaba a su lado.

Porque se amaban tanto como el primer dia, en que se miraron a los ojos, tanto como la primer cabalgata juntos y las vidas que habían tomado, sus narices se besaron al final y un abrazo quiso reflejar que se pertenecían desde siempre y para siempre.

Al dia siguiente los caballos estaban listos, solo dejaron el mensaje para Thranduil, no deseaban preocupar a nadie, después de todo la misión seria inmediata.

Portaban sus trajes de bosque, bordados en plata al final de cada prenta y una tiara ligera que adornaba sus frentes. No deseaban guardia, solo cabalgar, perderse en el viento como cuando solo existian ambos y el mundo de la tierra media era suyo para tomarlo, para someterlo a la luz.

En Gondor, esperaban ya la llegada de los reyes silvanos para partir a la montaña de fuego.

Cuando Eomer desperto ese dia, fue asaltado por Saruman el blanco, quien lo maldijo e introdujo un hechizo sobre el tan fuerte como aquel que una vez puso sobre Theoden.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chicos! una disculpa por la tardanza! Q pasara? Dejenme escucharlos!

Gracias especiales a AguusDempsey, Legolas y tauriel, Vanesa, Aylu, y Carito Uchiha.


End file.
